Automatic printers have in recent years become common place in offices and a wide variety of businesses. The paper on which material is printed is normally provided in a continuous sheet which is fed through the printer. The paper has margin strips on its side edges which are provided with spaced apart perforations for receiving the teeth of drive sprockets which are used to advance the paper through the printer. The margin strips are connected with the main body of the paper sheet by weakened tear lines. The individual pages of the printer paper are connected along transverse fold lines about which the sheet may be folded up for easier handling. The fold lines are weakened so that the individual pages can be separated from one another.
After the paper has been discharged from the printer, the margin strips must be torn away, usually by hand. This not only increases the time and labor involved in the printing process, but it also can result in inadvertent tearing of the main body of the sheet because of inattention, carelessness or other reasons. Likewise, the individual sheets must be separated and this is most often a manual operation. Again, the time and labor costs are increased and there is a risk that the paper will be torn inaccurately from time to time.